


Squish

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Adrien missed Nino when he was ill and jumps on him the moment he sees him.(The title only makes sense to those who know what having a squish on someone means.)





	Squish

Adrien impatiently tapped his hands on his knees as he waited for the car to arrive at school, his fingers causing a small drumming sound to echo around him. 

Something had just felt a bit off recently, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

The car finally arrived at the school and Adrien wasted no time in getting out and slamming the door behind him. 

He looked towards the steps, taking a double take when he saw Nino stood waiting for him. 

Ah, that was what was off. Nino hadn't been at school for a few days. 

Adrien felt a grin split in his face at the sight of his best friend and ran towards him, enveloping him in an overeager hug that earned them a lot of stares. But Adrien didn't care. He'd missed his buddy and wanted to make up for lost time. 

"Please love me! Don't leave me again, dude!" He wailed, clinging on to Nino who looked a mixture of scared and confused. 

Scared for Adrien's mental state, and confused as to what on Earth he was doing. 

"Dude... I was sick," Nino replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I was only gone for three days."

Adrien opened his eyes (which had been closed as he hugged the life out of him) and slightly loosened his vice grip on Nino. He frowned at him. 

"Well, it felt like three centuries to me."

Nino shook his head and let out a small chuckle at that. 

"You need to make more friends, dude. Now, are you planning on getting up or did you want me to carry you to the classroom like this." Nino teased, watching as his friend let out a nervous laugh as his cheeks tinged pink. 

When Adrien had wrapped Nino into the most overwhelming hug of his life, he'd also managed to jump on him and thanks to Nino's reflexes, had ended up in his arms. Bridal style. 

Adrien looked up and blinked innocently. "Carry me?" He hopefully asked, putting on his best kitten eyes to try and convince Nino. 

"Remind me why we're friends." Nino jokingly mumbled as he began to carry Adrien into the school.


End file.
